AVP III : Brisingr
by DragonFireOKN
Summary: Eragon and co. are ready to rescue Katrina from the ra'zac, but what will they do when they find the assassins already dead? It was as if they exploded from the inside... and now Saphira is the new Alien Queen. Alien vs Predator/Eragon crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own _Eragon _or the _Alien Quadrilogy. _This applies to all chapters in this story.

Author's Note: This story is one of a kind. I can pretty much assure you that no one else has ever done an Alien/Eragon crossover. I hope you like it!

_Saphira, how far away are we from Helgrind? The others are getting anxious. _

Eragon, along with, Saphira, Arya, Vanir, Oromis, and Glaedr had been flying for days but it seemed like weeks.

_I can see Helgrind now, little one. Glaedr is going to land just outside the cave entrance. _Saphira replied as she glanced back at her rider. _Eragon, something doesn't seem right. I sense danger._

_As do I Saphira. I sense something I have never felt before. _

_We must not linger on our fears, little on. It won't be hard to rescue Katrina, especially with Oromis and Glaedr here. _

Eragon squinted his eyes and could just make out the rocky mountain below. Suddenly, Saphira broke into a dive and Glaedr soon followed. Eragon smiled at the exhilaration of freefall.

"Ready Eragon?" Roran's voice came from behind him.

"As I'll ever be," came Eragon's reply.

Both the gold and sapphire dragons came to rest just outside of a large, dark cave which Oromis recognized as the ra'zac's lair. Eragon and the others dismounted and drew their weapons. Fortunately, the cave was easily big enough for the dragons to enter which gave Eragon a false sense of security.

"Let's go." Oromis announced to the others as he took a step into the darkness. "Be on your guard, I sense something strange."

Eragon lifted his new sword as he followed his master into the dark abyss. As the group walked, each person kept an eye out for any movement what so ever as they protruded deeper into the ra'zac's layer.

Suddenly, Roran spotted a dark figure lying just a few feet away from him. Out of instinct, he cried out and alerted the others to the danger. Oromis muttered under his breath and the cave was now illuminated with a dim light from his palm.

Eragon gasped at what he saw. There, lying on the cave floor, were the ra'zac. From the sight of their bodies, it was quite obvious that they were dead. What disturbed Eragon was how they died. The 

two ra'zac's chests were torn open and their innards were completely exposed. It was as if they had exploded from the inside.

"What could have done this?" Roran asked worriedly. "I thought the ra'zac were the only ones living in this cave."

At first Roran received no answer, but after a few minutes, Oromis broke the silence. "I thought we killed them all." He said to himself.

"Killed all what?" Eragon asked as he looked up at his master.

"I am afraid that the ra'zac were killed by a much greater evil than Galbatorix." Oromis began to the group. "It is important that you all listen to what I am about to tell you. If we are attacked and one of us is left behind, or taken, you must ignore it and flee. Understand?"

Everyone was still very confused but nodded reluctantly as Oromis continued deeper into the cave. After a few minutes of slow paced walking, the group was stopped by another horrific sight. As Eragon looked up, he saw Murtagh and Thorn hanging from the wall by a thick casing of slime. Their chests were also torn open by the same type of creature that had killed the ra'zac.

"We need to get out of here, now." Eragon said as he turned to see the other disgusted faces behind him. "Whatever had the strength to kill Murtagh and Thorn is an enemy I don't want to mess with."

_I agree little one, let's go. I don't want any of us to end up like them. _Saphira replied.

Arya finally broke gaze with the horrific site of Murtagh and turned to see an egg shaped object behind her. Out of curiosity, see reached out her hand and was surprised as the egg's top folded open into four separate flaps.

Suddenly, a creature burst out of the egg and attached itself firmly to the elf's face. Arya's scream was muffled as a gigantic creature, nearly Saphira's size, grabbed her and carried her off into the upper layers of the cave.

"Arya!" Eragon cried. "What the hell was that thing!"

"Run!" Oromis cried as Glaedr lifted him, Roran, and Vanir onto his back.

_Get on little one! _Saphira cried as she ran towards Eragon.

Suddenly, a hiss was heard and several of the creatures that had attacked Arya landed between Eragon and Saphira. Before the dragoness had time to react, she was stabbed in the underbelly by one of the creatures. Saphira roared in pain and was soon lifted up by the creatures and carried off into the dark abyss.

_No! Saphira! _Eragon cried.

_It's too late Eragon! _Glaedr roared as he grabbed Eragon in his jaws. _She's gone._

**Author's note: I know it wasn't a great start but I would like some feedback. PLEASE REVIEW!! We still have to meet the new queen… "HINT"**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Author's note: Sorry for the short chapter…

"No! Glaedr, take me back! Please!" Eragon yelled from the dragon's jaws.

_Are you mad Eragon! I am not going back there! Arya and Saphira cannot be saved. You saw what they did to Murtagh and Thorn! _Glaedr retorted angrily.

"I don't care! Saphira is still alive!"

_You know perfectly well she won't be for long! We need you in this war! _

Despite Eragon's pleas, Glaedr continued until the he reached the exit and allowed everyone off his back. After a few minutes of struggling, Glaedr dropped Eragon and blocked the cave entrance with his spiked tail.

"Eragon stop." Oromis said as he grabbed Eragon by the arm. "There's nothing we can do for Arya or Saphira. It pains me to say this, but Arya is likely dead by now and Saphira soon to be."

"No!" Tears were now streaming down Eragon's face. "She's not dead! I can save her!"

Suddenly, Eragon broke Oromis's grip on his arm and jumped over Glaedr's tail and stormed back into the darkness. He heard footsteps behind him but didn't care at the moment.

_Saphira! Can you hear me?_

_Eragon…help… _Saphira's voice was very feint and Eragon feared that she didn't have much time.

The rider soon reached Murtagh's body and gagged at the sight but continued on. Suddenly, a roar of agony pierced the quiet and Eragon sprinted down a secondary tunnel which brought him to a large room. The sight which he next saw caused his mouth to fall open.

"Saphira…"

There, hanging in front of him was Saphira, or what looked like her. The dragoness was covered in slime and had a long, skin-like tube extending from her underbelly. Saphira whined in pain again and a large egg came out of the end of the tube.

"Eragon…" A voice said from behind the rider. Eragon turned to see Oromis standing behind him. "It is as I feared. Saphira is being used as the next queen."

Author's Note: Please Review or Saphira's a gonner. Arya will be shown in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's note: Sorry for the wait.

"What!" Eragon yelled. "Saphira! No!"

With a suddenly burst of speed, Eragon shot forward and ran towards Saphira. To his utter disbelief, Saphira turned her abnormally large head and a second set of jaws shot of her mouth. The rider barely had time to avoid them as he jumped to the ground. Bracing himself for the blow, he covered his head. Surprisingly, it never came. Instead, a bright light filled the cave and a loud thud was heard next to the rider.

Author's note: Sorry for the shortest chapter in history. I really need some ideas. So… you get the picture.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. So, a new name is needed for a new plot…

Eragon raised his head off the hard cavern floor to see a large figure standing in a small tunnel above him. Before he was able to make out who it was, the man or whatever it was vanished into thin air. Beside him, the monster that was Saphira got back to her feet and snatched Eragon up in one of her large claws.

_If it weren't for the fact that I would die if you died, I would kill you right now. _Saphira spoke in a low raspy voice that sounded like she was being controlled by another being. _However, I have a use for you._

Eragon quickly noticed that Oromis had been knocked out by the mystery figure along with Glaedr.

_Saphira let me go! _He cried desperately.

The dragon-hybrid didn't respond but with one great flap of her wings, she shot up into the upper layers of the cavern. After a few minutes of climbing, Saphira emerged into a large room with what looked like eggs on the floor. She then walked over to a large wall that had cocoon like things hanging from it.

_Welcome to your new home human. _With that, Saphira dropped him into the cocoon and it quickly tightened its grip on him. _And just to make sure you can't use magic… _Suddenly, Saphira drained Eragon of nearly all of his energy so he almost fell unconscious. _You'll notice that your little elf friend isn't dead…yet. Her survival depends on your corporation. Soon I will lead several of my servants to kill all of the varden. You will help me. If you refuse, there is one of my own inside the elf. So, if you refuse to help me or endanger my mission in any way, I'll wake it up and she'll end up like the other boy and his dragon. _

_Why did you want Saphira as a mind slave?_

_She is the right size and is the only dragon that is female in this land. I also need you to get into Surda. Now sleep, I'll need you tomorrow._

Author's Note: Sorry for another short chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!! I want more than one.


End file.
